Never Been So Scared
by 50 Shades of Messed Up
Summary: Parker climbs out onto the roof of Ridgewood High, only to find someone attempting to jump.
1. Never Been So Scared

**Rated T for attempted suicide of a character.**

"What are you doing?" Parker Rooney exclaims as he runs out on to the roof of Ridgewood High School.

He's freaking out. Of course he is—how often is it that you find someone trying to end their life? Someone who has had such a big part in your life, set aside all the debacles and grudges with them.

"Go away, Rooney!" Palis cries, shuffling closer to the edge of the roof.

He's only fourteen. He shouldn't be seeing this.

She's only fourteen. She shouldn't be wanting to die.

"Palis?" He says softly, stepping toward the trembling girl. She takes another step forward. "Palis, stop. Right now."

Palis sniffles, craning her head to look at Parker. His brown eyes shine with concern and his arms are kind of stretched out toward her,ready to take her hand when she comes to her senses—which is hopefully soon. Please be soon. When Parker opens his mouth to speak again, Palis shouts, "Why do you care? You, of all people, shouldn't care! You hate me, remember?"

"Palis . . ."

"Shut up! You made fun of me at the dojo; you never let me show what I could do in school! Your sexist views are ridiculous! You've always been against me! You shouldn't care if I jump right now."

"Palis!" Parker screams, exasperated, causing Palis to jump back. He just wants a word in. She stumbles, grabbing onto a railing and Parker's heart skips a beat. She could have fallen. Calmly, he says, "I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry. I regret it—every mean, sexist thing that I have ever said to you. Just please don't jump."

"It's not just you. No one else would care."

Parker clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes.

Really?

"Your parents would care, Palis. Your friends—Luna? Ring a bell? Our teachers, they love you. Who can't love you? You're so amazing and I am so sorry that from the very first second you walked into the dojo, I was mean to you. I swear I regret it. If you don't jump, and believe me, I don't want you to, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Palis releases her grip on the railing. Parker breathes out in relief, but in a quick second, Palis is stumbling backward and Parker's heart stops in his chest. He grasps at the air in front of him, trying to grab onto Palis.

Please don't be a long fall, please don't die, Parker begs to no one in particular. No, there's so much I have to tell you.

But Parker knows that the roof of Ridgewood High is tall enough that Palis will die once she hits the pavement.

No.

And then Parker feels something in his grasp, and as quickly as he can, he kicks himself backward, wrapping his arms around Palis as they both fall back to the roof. He opens his eyes to see Palis' hands covering her face and she is crying. He wants to cry too, but there's so much adrenaline going through his body, he can't work his tear ducts.

Palis almost died. Palis, the bubbly and competitive girl who walked into the dojo every day, ready to take on anyone who wanted to take her on.

Letting out a shaky breath, Parker begins running his fingers through Palis' disheveled brown hair. Her red ribbon is missing—she picked it to correlate with her red dress. But he's soon frowning when thoughts of the past ten minutes run through his mind again.

A red dress? How fitting. Because if she did fall, her red dress would be soaked in a pool of scarlet red.

God, that will be on repeat for a long time.

"Why?" He asks, and even though he doesn't want to, he lets go of the girl in his arms.

"Because I didn't think there was anything to live for."

"You don't have to believe me," Parker breathes. "But I really like you."

Palis offers a small smile and for another moment, Parker almost forgets about what just happened.

But he knows he's not going to forget that easily. She's not going to forgive that easily, either.

He goes to stand up, pulling Palis with him. He adjusts his t-shirt and grabs her hand, leading her off the roof.

He walks her home, to make sure she gets back okay—to make sure she doesn't try to do anything stupid again.

Parker knocks on the door, and a woman answers it. She sees Palis in Parker's arms and brings her in a hug. He tells the woman about Palis' stunt and the woman says that she will have to talk to her dads about what had happened, but Palis refuses to talk about it without Parker around, so Parker calls his mom to tell her he's at a "friend's" house.

The woman sits Palis down on a loveseat and Parker takes the seat next to her. The woman and two men walk in, and the men, like the woman, are worried.

Palis sighs, knowing she has to talk sooner or later.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey?" Parker whispers, leaning to whisper in her ear. "You can do it."

So, taking another deep breath, Palis does—she does it. She tells her parents everything she's been feeling the past couple of weeks and what she presumes caused her to feel the way she did, and the whole time, Parker is there, trying to fight back tears, comforting her.

"I love you." He thinks once she is finished. "Sorry I was such a butt."

He knows she's broken, and that she needs to be fixed before anything can really happen between them.

But he's willing to wait.

He'll wait.

 **1\. I feel like I just put a cinnamon roll through hell.**

 **2\. I may not own Liv and Maddie, but I do own Palis.**

 **3\. Palis was created a couple years ago, to be an O/C for Parker. I've already been through their story a bit, so I was contemplating writing a series of one-shots about them? What do you guys think?**

 **4\. First David Bowie, now Alan Rickman? Life is so cruel.**

 **5\. Please review, because I would love to know what you all think.**


	2. Alternate Take

**warning: suicide**

"What are you doing?" Parker Rooney exclaims as he runs out onto the roof of Ridgewood High School.

He's freaking out. Of course he is—how often is it that you find someone trying to end their life?

"Go away, Rooney!" Palis cries, shuffling closer to the edge of the roof.

He's only fourteen. He shouldn't be seeing this.

She's only fourteen. She shouldn't be wanting to die.

"Palis?" He says softly, stepping toward the trembling girl. She takes another step forward. "Palis, _stop_. Right now."

The girl sniffles, craning her head to look at Parker. His brown eyes glimmer with concern and his arms are kind of stretched out toward her, ready to take her hand when she comes to her senses—hopefully soon. _Please be soon_.

When Parker opens his mouth to speak again, Palis shouts, "Why do you care? _You_ , of all people, shouldn't care! You _hate_ me, remember?"

"Palis . . ."

" _Shut up_! You always said I couldn't do anything, remember? You always thought I was just some weak, little girl! You have _always_ been against me."

"Palis!" Parker screams, exasperated, causing Palis to jump back. He just wants a word in. She stumbles, grabbing onto a railing and Parker's heart skips a beat. He gulps. Calmly, he says, "I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry. I regret it—every mean, sexist thing that I have ever said to you. Just please . . ."

"It's not just you. No one would care."

Parker runs his fingers through his hair. He wants to grab her and yank her down, but his mind tells him everything could go wrong with that.

"Your parents would care, Palis. Your friends—Luna, Rayne, Ella. Ring a bell? Our teachers, they love you. Who can't love you? You're so amazing, and I am so sorry that from the very first second you walked into the dojo, I was a prick. I regret it. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

She swallows hard, turning back to gaze down at the ground below. She takes a few small steps forward.

"Palis . . ." Parker gasps. He sees her getting closer. "Palis, don't."

She releases her grip on the railing. Parker screams as Palis stumbles forward and his heart stops in his chest. He grasps at the air in front of him, trying to grab onto Palis.

"No, no, no!" Parker cries.

 _No_.

And then Parker feels something in his grasp, and as quickly as he can, he kicks himself backward, wrapping his arms around Palis as they both fall back to the roof.

He feels the girl struggling in his hold and then she's smacking at his chest and kicking him wherever she can. She gets his shin, and he releases her as he yelps out in pain.

She stumbles back to the edge of the roof and throws one leg over.

"Palis, stop!" Parker pleads, running over. He grabs her arm and tries pulling her back, but she's fighting him and she's stronger than he thought she was. "Stop, please!"

"Let go of me!" Palis screams, using her free hand to smack at the one wrapped around her bicep. "Let go!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in his groin and he again loses his hold on the girl.

He hears the sickening crack. He covers his mouth as he peers over the edge of the roof. Already a group has gathered around as scarlet liquid slowly pours onto the pavement.

"Somebody call 911!" A girl exclaims, crouching down next to Palis. Another student takes out their cell phone, hurriedly explaining the situation to the operator.

He watches his classmates fret over the young girl in shock.

His throat clamps up and he falls to his knees, realizing he'll never get to redeem himself for the things he's said and done to her.

Tears blur his vision as he pulls his knees to his chest. It feels like there's a vice around his most vital organ, getting tighter and tighter, and he can't breathe.

His phone rings.

He manages to come to his senses before it goes to voicemail. It's his sister, Maddie.

"H- hello?" he stutters.

"Parker, where are you?" Maddie asks hurriedly.

"I'm . . ."

"Are you okay?"

 _Wow._ It's gotten around that fast?

"I couldn't save her, Maddie. I tried to, but I couldn't save her. It's my fault she did this to herself."

"Parker, where are you?"

"I'm on the roof. I tried to save her, I swear I did. But I couldn't. I tried, Maddie."

"Okay, stay there. I'll be right up."

"Maddie, I tried to save her. I tried. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

 **a/n: lmao sorry, I really just wanted to do one where Palis did jump.**


End file.
